New Challenge
by Simplyme91
Summary: Carmella McMahon was a mistake and she knew this. However, maybe the trip to get emancipated, declined, and meeting her new friend wasn't so bad. Even if she was known as a challenge to him.
1. Chapter 1

In reality I never thought this would happen. Sure, maybe to some celebrity, blonde, skinny, and had fake nails. Not to some brown haired, chewed on nails, more then average size, and slightly celebrity type. It had all started when I was born, such a simple thing. It was not the way I looked, the way I cried, or even the way I cooed, it was simply the last name. McMahon.

Now we all know who Stephanie, Shane, Hunter, etc are. Carmella McMahon? Not so much. I was a bastard baby, yes I was. The nanny to Shane was my mother and well Vince allowed the last name, more like was guilted by my mother Harmony.

However, as I stand outside the court building waiting for my "father" to show up I picked at the last nail that was on my hand, the others were chewed down hardcore. It had all started when the judge decided to deny my immancipation.

A black limo pulled up and the driver got out and I shook my head at him, it was snowy and it looked icy over there, he shot me a grateful look. Climbing in Vince looked at me. "Father."

"Henry didn't get the door?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"No, I told him it was to icy." I looked away from him and slid farther down the seat into the warmth of the seats.

"It's his job Carmella." I rolled my eyes at this, Carma was the name I was known by in the small town I had grown up at. Vince had never gotten the memo, sadly.

"So what, he shouldn't be put in trouble, like slipping on ice, just to open a door. I do have two hands, like you." I said staring pointedly at his hands.

"Listen Carmella, I want us to get along. Anyway, we are almost to our destination." He said this suddenly and I breathed out a breath. I did not want to start this conversation. Not now, not ever.

The car was pulled to a stop and he stepped out as Henry opened the door. I than waited, if I slid out he would yell at me, if I didn't wait for Henry I would be yelled at or even maybe a lecture. Vince was in a suit that I hadn't noticed right away.

"There is a dress waiting in one of the upstairs rooms. Look for the room with a card stating your name. We are staying here for a few days." He than walked inside and I followed suit, slowly.

The room was huge, chandilier, carpet, velvet rope, gold wallpaper, etc. Anything you could have ever wanted and thought a mansion or even castle was, was there. The stairs were spiral and at the corner of the room was an elevator even. I started up the stairs in my converse, barley making a thud on the carpet covered stairs. My jeans were wet on the ends and my hair was damp on the end of the long strands.

"I don't think that is really suitable attire for a white tie event." I spun around at the opening. There stood a man so different looking than any man I had ever saw, he had striking blue eyes, a lean muscular build, unlike any of the other wrestlers I had seen from afar.

"Well I didn't know I was going to be going to a white tie let alone any event." I smiled at him. "I'm.."

"Carmella." He smiled back at me but there was a glint in his eyes. "McMahons new little girl."

"How did yo-"

"I know a lot of things, way more then anyone would think. I'm Randy Orton. And you ma'am, just became my knew challenge." He smirked and walked back into his room, And that was when I realized he had been wearing only a robe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Finding my room was not so easy, but knowing my neighbors intimate secrets was much easier. The woman was yelling loudly and there were things being thrown. However, the man was not yelling at her but was just trying to calm her down.

"SHUT THE FUCK MIKE!" that was the girl. "I SAW FUCKING MARYSE ALL OVER YOUR ASS!"

"Lisa, no you didn't. Baby come on, you're bei-" There was a crash. "God damn Meenda, that almost hit me."

"Almost you son of a bitch, next time I will not miss." Then the girl opened the door to my room. "Oh. Sorry."

"Uh…its uh okay. Hi."

"Lisa, damn it. Oh, hello." The Miz, the fucking Miz…really… He was wearing jeans and and an open shirt.. His girlfriend was wearing a skulled skirt with neon pink and a black corset. Her long black hair was pulled in two long braids to her elbows. Her neon green nails stood out among her tanned skin.

"Hi." There was a knock. "What is this a fucking house party!" I opened the door and there stood Randy Orton.

He peeked around my shoulder. "Oh, are you having a party Carma."

"No, just meeting my neighbors." Lisa smiled and waved and Mike glared.

"Sorry we're leaving, I'll talk to you later!" They left and I opened the door wider for Randy to come in. He went by me skimming my body with his front and he smirked down at me.

"So I came to see if there was anything you needed but I think I got my answer." He was wearing a tux and man did he look good.

"No I think I'm good." I went around him and dug out the purple and black dress. It was strapless and went to my knees and my ankle boots gave me an extra 3 inches to my 5 foot 2 inch frame. Short and plumpish, that always made me laugh and smile.

"Nice dress." He touched the under black veil under the dress making it poofy slightly.

"Yeah well I don't always like simple things."

"Really, well I'll have to remember that." He stood slowly bent and his lips touched the hair on my temple. He left quickly after that.

"FUCK YOU MIKE!" And here we go again. I layed on my bed waiting for her to run back in here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisa came in and we went down to the party after she had yelled through my door to Mike she didn't want to see him until later that night. She was in a long silver dress that was strapless and was heart shaped at the top, very soft light pink makeup, and had undid her braid to make it wavy and full. "What, oh I know the dress. I would usually go for more of a darker, awesome, painted bright look but it's a white tie affair and Mike told me I had to be on my best behavior."

We left the room and she lifted up her dress slightly "However, I beat him at the shoe department." Her shoes were converse, bright pink and she raised her eyebrow at the shoes I was wearing. I looked up at her. "My dress doesn't hide my shoes." I remarked.

We stepped off and noted we were the last to arrive. I felt Lisa tense up and saw Mike with a tall blonde. "Maryse?"

"Yeah, bitch is going down…later of course. In the ring."

"You're a diva?"

"Eh, I'm more of a wrestler now but yeah I was a huge diva, the dark one, its what they used to call me."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Ha, I wasn't on tv lately, bad ankle repair." She moved her ankle around and showed me the scar. "It's all better now so I can't complain to much."

I than stopped when I saw Randy in the middle of the crowd, a blonde on his arm. "Oh jesus, do all the men love blondes on this freaking show!"

"Ohhh I see you've spotted Jillian?"

"Oh, is that her name."

"She's an idiot, horrible singing voice, and she is the rebound after the many months of fucking Michelle McCool. Jillian is really the only blonde whose dumb enough to think she'll be the new wife of his. But than again he'd have to divorce the one he has first."

"He's married?"

"Yes ma'am. Has a daughter too, but even though he loves her doesn't go home when he should. Skype is his and Alanna's best friend." "Why doesn't he just divorce the wife and marry Jillian or whats her name."

"Well he knows he won't get to see Alanna even if it is only on Skype but who knows. Michelle was fun for him but she fell in love with the UnderTaker, Mark, their over there." She pointed at a bleach blonde with bangs and a huge dark guy. "Than Jillian came along and he found out she's a ditz. Doesn't want anything but sex, food, and company so there we have it."

I studied Randy and decided he must be messed up. How does someone not want to see his kid.

"She doesn't really remember him." I must have said that outloud. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Sure they see each other at Christmas and Thanksgiving, but she doesn't know him and Sam always has nanny's. And honestly, he likes the road to much. Sam and his marriage is over, we all know it."

I shook my head and focused on the dance floor. I felt someone behind me and looked. My father stood there with one of the divas I would gather. She was wrapped around his arm like a teeshirt to tight for yourself.

"That's Layla, careful, Jillian, Maryse, Michelle, and Layla are best friends, they'll take anyone down if they get in their way."

"Really." My father walked his way through the crowd and spotted me and smiled.

"You look so lovely Carmella." He kissed my forhead, this was publicity but he also looked surprised in me. I think he really did think I would either not come or wear my jeans and an over sized teeshirt. "This is Layla, Layla this is my daughter Carmella." She glared at me as she shook my hand, damn snake nails or more like talons.

"Excuse me . Is there a way I can borrow your daughter for a dance." I looked behind me and there stood a huge man with muscles and a soft smile.

"I don't see why not. Carmella this is John Cena." I nodded and took his hand, no tan line, not married.

We danced first quietly after we got me used to dancing slowly and than I smiled when I could feel myself beginning to relax. "So Carmella."

"Carma."

"Carma, I like it. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No."

"No? Almost 18 in what 2 months and you don't have one?"

"No, actually, I don't think I've ever had one I would consider a boyfriend."

"Well this journey should be interesting."

The song was ending and I was enjoying myself for once. Someone though interrupted us, Randy. I had actually forgotton him slightly and here he was again. "May I cut in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was hoping John would say no, however he decides he needed to go visit one of the managers from another show. Randy took my hand tightly and held me against him.

"Dancing with John I see, trying to make me jealous?"

"No, just found someone non married."

"Ah, how'd you know."

"Lisa, and now that she mentions it there is a tan line on your ring finger."

"Well aren't you just little miss detective."

"No, not really." I noticed the music went faster and we moved more to the music and than I saw Jillian, Maryse, Layla, and Michelle glaring at me. This was great. "I see I'm making your fans angry, may want to let me go before I'm cornered and stoned to death." He chuckled and ran his hand over my hip.

"Don't worry about them, I don't."

"From what I hear you don't worry about a lot of things Mr. Orton."

"Ah, you also found out about Alanna."

"Yeah, call me crazy but if I had a daughter I wouldn't ignore her."

"See, she may not even be mine but do I love her? Yes. I see her when necessary."

Dancing like there was no one else in the room I held his eyes and slightly unfurrowed my brow. It was easy to like him, yes it was very easy. However it was also easy to want to hit him. He wasn't sure it was his daughter? Uh, paternity test, unless he didn't want to know. Unless he didn't care. "Well, I'm glad someone has your attention except for Jillian, Michelle, and who else."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. The only way I would be jealous is if I liked you, and as of now? I despise you."

"No you don't. But it is nice to think you could."

"You make no sense sometimes Mr. Orton."

"Randy, Carmella."

"Carma, Randy." He pulled me closer where I could feel ever muscle moving against me and his breath was near my ear.

"You sure your not feeling anything Carma?" I nodded and moved against him and slightly tried to pull back, with no success. Suddenly Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hall way and down the hall to the last room on the end and inside there was a washing machine, dryer, and a wall.

I was pushed against the wall and kissed, and boy was this a kiss. His lips were soft against mine, but the kiss was anything but soft. Hard, sharp, and hot kisses were placed against my mouth and he moved down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself farther into his grip. I never wanted to loose this feeling. I didn't matter that the man was a womanizer, married, and had a kid all it mattered was now.

His hands were everywhere and he was slowly drawing up my dress and it was at my thighs now and his hand was slowly moving up to my panties. "Randy." He wasn't being deterred however. "Randy, stop!" I pushed his hand away and straightened my dress.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel like having sex in a closet, or laundry room." He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Glad you think this is funny."

"Its not that. Your trying to make it seem like you have morals, its okay babe." He reached for me.

"Uh, I'm not trying to seem like I have morals, I do have morals. There's a difference between me, Michelle, and every other girl on this wrestling. I don't give out to everyone, and I'm a virgin." I screamed the last part at him and left the room.

Finding the right door was a little difficult when I had been to focused on Randy coming in. When I did find it I ran into a hard body. "Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry, didn't know anyone else was in here."

"No, I'm just trying to find my way out that's all." I looked up and saw the cutest smile I had ever seen.

"Well, Hello, I'm John." Dear god, he is so cute, wait oh time to speak, I mentally kicked my self in the head.

"I'm Carma." He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, the new McMahon."

"Yeah, something like that." I smiled and laughed slightly. I than heard a cough in the background and closed my eyes.

"Randy." John looked pissed.

"John. I'll be taking her back to the party."

"It's okay Randy, Uh, John was just going to take me back."

"You don't even know his last name."

"Morrison." John had whispered in my ear. "See I do know somethings." I quickly slipped my arm through his and he opened a door to the left and we exited. However I knew that was not the end of talking with Randy Orton.


	5. Chapter 5

AN I own nothing, Carma and Lucy are my own charachters.

Chapter 5

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what else I could have said to make him leave me alone." He looked down at me and frowned.

"Did he do something? Something bad, I mean I could always tell your dad."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't that just make me more popular." I nodded torward the blondes with a brunette. "They don't like me already, heaven knows why."

"They like to keep their claws in their men." He smiled down at me for this. "Poor Lisa though."

"What do you mean?" I glared at the group of girls.

"Well Mike, The Miz, was Maryse's before Lisa came along and so the first chance she got she hurt her bad."

"The ankle injury." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, are we in high school. I mean I just finished and I didn't want to go back to this drama. "Well I think I can maybe change this, and wow never new Layla could hate me more than she already did." here. Now she has your dad on the side but she don't like daddy's little girl or well anyone."

"That's Stephanie and I don't care if she likes me, no one said she had to but I didn't do anything to her so whatever."

He smiled and moved us over to a table and sat down next to me, "Dinner should start soon and well I would love if I could sit with you." I smiled at him and nodded. "Great let me go get my jacket." I smiled.

"He's a good choice." Lisa smiled and sat next to me, Mike following suit. They looked like they were getting along again. "He's hot, Mike and him are good friends now. Well they were before but than Maryse, and now their fine thanks to Moi!" I laughed at her hand motions.

"Baby I'm gonna go get something to drink I'll get you something." He kissed her head and walked away smiling.

"You guys seem better."

"Well of course, I walked in the room and he came right up and kissed me. He loves when I dress up. It doesn't happen to often." She smiled and winked at me.

I smiled at her and took a drink of the water sitting at the table. There were two seats open still and I wondered who would sit there. I knew it would not be Vince. He would sit with the managers and other "important" people.

"Mind if we sit here?" That was the most annoying high pitched voice I had ever heard. I turned and saw the last person I had wanted to see, Randy and in tow Jillian.

"Sure, why not, this could make this night fun." Lisa smiled at me. John came back and so did Mike both carrying two glasses and John's jacket over his arm. "I see we got some party people added to our table." John stated. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, a question of if I was alright. I loved how I just met him and yet he cared about me.

I nodded and smiled up at him. Just than dinner started and we ate. We ate and rarely talked and than it was over, the dinner ended quickly. Than Vince got up. "Hello everyone." He nodded to all. "I want to introduce someone many of you know, or have heard of." The table across the room all looked near us, at Layla. "She is an amazing person, loveable, and darn right beautiful. I want her to come up and sing the song she sang at her high school graduation. My daughter, Carmella."

What? Uh, not okay, super not okay. I closed by eyes and stood up. I knew I had to go. There wasn't any way out of it, if I didn't he would yell at me later and who knows what else. So I went across the floor, up the stage and smiled.

I turned torwards the band and bent torwards them to hear what I said. I smiled when they all nodded, they knew the song quite well actually. The band started out slow.

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

I looked up and saw Randy staring at me, I quickly looked away staring at John and than quickly looked at my dad who was smiling, but I knew that it was all for show. It couldn't be because he cares, could it?

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

But this was hard, I wanted him to care, but how could I make him? No one can make anyone do anything. Randy was looking at me and I knew John was smiling, he liked me, or so it seemed, but Randy was the man who made my stomach flutter with those damn butterflies.

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

I could hardly keep the tears from my eyes. I wanted so much for my mother to be here. So much to be loved and tonight just to be held, not worried about when I wake up am I going to be lectured or shunned.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

As the last word came from my mouth I heard the loudest clapping and I looked to my right and it was Randy. He was looking right into my eyes and I smiled. The smile that did reach my eyes.

AN: song was Taking Chances by Celine Dion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John came and hugged me after I had walked down the stairs. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head into his neck meeting his shoulder. His hair was bound at his neck and it tickled my nose slightly.

"You did amazing!" He smiled down at me. "I can't believe anyone can sing that way!"

"Well, yeah, I mean it kind of helped my mom was a vocal coach but when she got sick, she made me promise to always well sing." I shrugged and he smiled at me. "Excuse me." I walked out the door and walked torwards the stairs. I hadn't seen Randy anywhere in there.

"Looking for someone?" Randy was in a dark corner smiling.

"Maybe."

"Well I could help if you told me."

I was beginning to like Randy, I couldn't believe it but when no one stood up but him it made me smile inside and out. "I was looking for you." I put my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"Really."

"Yes, well of course I was. You kind of disappeared. And so I came looking for you." I nodded, sounded good enough for me.

"No, I don't think so Carma."

"Whatever, I'm so outta here." He grabbed me when I walked by. Pulling me into the corner and rested his forehead on mine and smiled at me.

"Look what I found, a lost little girl."

He kissed me when I went to object. It wasn't a oh wow I love you kiss, it was a hot, grinding kiss. He moved his hand up and pressed pressure on my jaw to loosen and he swept his tongue in. His tongue moved against mine and I almost came right then and there. It was so sweet and yet so hot. His hands moved into my hair and pulling me up until my legs were around his waist.

Backing me against a wall, his hands moved slowly up my dress and teased my inner thigh and slowly made circles with the tip of his fingers. He moved from my mouth to my neck and slowly kissed the cleavage showing. He moved my panties aside and slowly entered the lips of my sex and I moaned so loud I thought everyone would hear.

He grunted and pushed his finger inside me slowly and it was his turn to moan while I bit down on his neck and sucked making a mark I knew would show in a few minutes. His skin tasted like man and cologne, amazing. I felt him becoming more excited on my thighs and I moved against him while he slowly began to move the zipper on my dress down.

"Carma?" Lisa's voice was ice water to us and I pushed against Randy. Rearranging myself was another story knowing my hair was a mess and my lips were going to be huge. "My room, 10 minutes." He whispered before sinking farther into the corner.

"Here Lisa, hold on."

"Where were you?" She looked at my apperance and grinned. "Were you making out with John?"

"No! I fell, stupid stairs, was looking for the kitchen, got hungry again. Wanted something to snack on, opened the wrong door and fell a little." I smiled and rolled my eyes at myself. It was the lamest excuse I have ever heard myself say.

"Oh okay, well be more careful, you don't want to break your neck."

I smiled and went back into the party with her, throwing a look over my shoulder and not seeing Randy yet. Seeing my father over across the room I moved to John first. "Hey, I'm not feeling so well, I'm just going to head upstairs and lay down for the night."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Aww how sweet.

"No, I think I'm okay I just need some water and some asprin." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Making my way over to my father however was a different story, it was much harder to even get his attention let alone get out of there. "Dad, hey. Dad. DAD!" He looked at me sharply and excused himself.

"Uh, hey, I wanted to just let you know, I'm not feeling so well so I'm gonna head upstairs and see you in the morning." He looked at me and I saw something flash in his eyes, Concern?

"Okay, if you need anything let me know. I'll check on you when the parties over."

"Don't worry I'll be sleeping by the time its over. Have fun." He leaned down and kissed me cheek. Weird.

Making my way up the stairs I took a left instead of a right to my room, and saw the door was slightly open and there was a light on. Heading inside I saw no one in the living room and made my way to the bedroom when I saw high heels. What the hell.

I threw the bedroom doors open and turned on the light. There was Randy holding Jillian in the same position I had been. "What the fuck!"

"Carma?" He looked at me and than at Jillian. "Wait! I thought it was you."

"Oh! I get it, because my hairs blonde, I sound like a fucking donkey, and I have fake boobs. Right. I don't know how I could even tell us apart to begin with." I walked to the door and looked right at him. "Remember Randy Carma's a bitch." Slamming the door I went to my room cried and went to sleep minutes before the party ended.

AN: Thanks for the amazing review Bingo Baby J


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 months later

Opening the door my heels slammed into the concrete floor and my hair bounced on my shoulders. Looking at doors and pushing those who got in my way I turned the corner hitting Cody in the chest face first. Pushing my face away I glared at him. He held up his hands and pointed down the corridor to the last door and pushed it open.

"What the-" Layla jumped from beneath Ted and pulled up her blouse.

"Oh don't mind me, I just need to do one thing." I went to look in the corner and in the shower and scowled. Where the fuck was he.

"He's in Cenas room. He's getting ready for his match soon."

Looked like my surprise would have to wait for the right time. I glared at Layla, slammed the door and walked out. I went to the Diva's room and slammed the door. Maria and Mickie James ran over, "Whats wrong?" They said this at the same time, we called them the twins, they acted alike and talked at the same time.

"You'll see in about a half hour." I glared and sat down and rubbed my face. This was the worst day of my life. Grabbing a pillow I screamed into it and looked up over it. "What?"

Mickie and Maria were looking at me as if I had just grew a second head. They both looked at each other. "Something is going on." I nodded. "And you're saying we have to wait to see what is going to happen?" I nodded again.

I straightened my shirt and walked to the door heading down to my fathers office. Opening I let out a disgusted sigh. Me and my father are way better than we had started, I don't call him Vince and I actually care about him, he even said he loved me the other day, baby steps. "Really? Do you girls trade guys all the time? Or are these guys just special." Maryse smiled and got off my father, waving to him he smiled back at her.

"Hi sweetie."

"Don't hi sweetie me dad. How could you have known and not told me."

"Well Carma, it's a funny story."

"Enlighten me." I raised an eyebrow and was interrupted with a knock. I moved to open the door and dads assistant walked in. "Yes?"

"We need you, Randy's on the move." Oh great, Just what I wanted. I walked to the door and went to walk out and looked at my dad.

"We will talk about this later, don't think you're out of this."

The walk to the waiting area was a long one, always looking around I couldn't find the one I wanted. Randy Orton still lived in my dreams, he has been since the night he kissed me, he owned me. But, I had someone in my life who cares for me, who knows I'm worth it and he had just walked in the room.

"Baby girl!" I jumped into John's arms.

"Hi! How'd you know I was here?"

"Your dad just called and told me, how come you didn't tell me?" I had been told to tell no one I was going to be here, they would all know when I showed up in the ring, but that didn't go well when I got the script an hour ago. Cody, Layla, Ted, Maryse, and now John knew. I wonder who else knew.

Maria and Mickie were in the backroom waiting to help me out of here if needed. As smack down divas I had a feeling it would get worse. Mike and Lisa were around somewhere but I was sure I could get out of this without needing help.

"I'm sorry, I had so much stuff going on, it just was so hectic." I kissed his lips. "I'm sorry, won't happen again." I wonder if he knew that I needed him to come out if things got bad, I had never saw him go out unscheduled. Tonight might be different though.

"Better not." He winked but I knew his eyes were serious. He knew about Randy and I don't know if he was jealous or just being careful, but for who? Me or him? "I have to run but I will see you after the show. I love you Carma."

"I love you too John." But was it enough I wonder. He walked off and turned down and I heard Randy's music. I looked in the tv and saw Jillian walking down with him, when they hit the ring they kissed and I felt myself wanting to puke.

The match was against Mike, Mike walked out with Lisa and kissed her and let her walk around the ring. I knew they were good, Lisa called me everyday hoping everything was going okay with me, we hadn't seen each other in over a month. I waited for the match to begin. It did begin and it didn't last to long, Randy won.

Jillian jumped in the ring and kissed Randy and my blood boiled, my cue. I knew they would all be in the ring. Lisa would be helping Mike and I would come out, and I did. Music hit and they all turned torwards the me.

I could hear Michael Cole and The King. "Michael is that Carma Mcmahon?"

"I do believe so King."

I walked up the stairs and got real close to Lisa and Mike. I winked at Lisa and smiled at Mike. "I guess I can say I surprised you all. Is that right?" I walked around the ring and pointed a finger on my chin. "Now I got a call and was asked to come in as GM, I mean a 18 year old GM, well I could only say, Hell yes!" The crowd cheered. "Now I did say Carma was a bitch Randy, well the bitch is back." I smiled at him and Jillian grabbed the mic.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?"

"Carma, and you are?"

Randy took the mic and pushed Jillian back and glared at her. "Carma, darling." I raised an eyebrow. "Now I think you misunderstood. I'm sure they meant make up or something."

"No Randy, I do believe they said GM." I got real close to him. "Wish you wouldn't have fucked me over now?" I moved and he grabbed my arm. John's music hit.

He climbed in the ring and pushed Randy back, "Lay another hand on her, and you will wish you were dead."

"Back off Morrison, you don't want me too get upset." Randy's eyes were going crazy.

"John, stop, its ok." I pushed him back. "Randy just cause your little girl ran her mouth I got a surprise. Intergender match, John, You, Jillian, and me. Tonight." I dropped the mic and jumped off the ring side. And that is why you don't fuck with Carma McMahon.

AN: Thanks again BingoBaby! PS. Ur stories are amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I totally forgot to do this, forgive me. I own nothing but Carma and well Lisa. And it goes for the rest of the story.

Chapter 8

I changed into capris and a tank top with John's name on it. It was so cheesy it was actually really cute. The match tonight would be fine, I mean I had been training, sure only for three months right after leaving the home. I grabbed a hair band and pulled up my hair low and with my bangs hanging out.

I was not the most beautiful person but after the make up, designers, and hairstylists were done I looked like someone who could win a modeling contest. However, this wasn't me. And I could tell John wasn't really loving my look. "Baby, you look nice."

I laughed and smiled. "You don't like it."

"I like you in sweats and in those dresses you buy." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sun dresses John." He could never remember the name and it made me laugh how someone who actually is pretty damn smart could forget a simple name. I loved him, I really did, however, I just couldn't get Randy from my head. He was in there for however long he was meant to be. I wanted him out, yes I really did, but he was just the one thing I couldn't have.

John smiled and kissed my lips leaving to get into his match gear once again. I felt bad that I had made him go into another match but he seemed to want too. I thought he would want to because it was Randy, and well as before I knew he didn't care about Randy to much.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it smiling, he must have forgotten to unlock the door before closing it. "John! You need to start rememberin-" So not John.

"Not John dear heart." Ice blue eyes met mine and I stepped back, which was a mistake because he walked in and closed the door. The lock could have been heard through the entire building, it seemed to be that loud.

"Randy, I don't think you should be in here." I stepped back and around the couch.

"Scared of me Carma?"

"No, just its nice over here and I don't think we can trust each other." I looked at his hand, he had divorced Sam the other month. Jillian seemed to think she would be the next Mrs. Orton. "However, I think you should leave, John will be back any minute." I was lieing through my teeth. John was in a meeting.

"Johns in a meeting Carma, don't lie to me." Well that didn't go over well.

"Oh, well Mickie and Maria will be back soon and I don't think it would be good for you to be seen here." I moved torwards the door, I could reach it maybe before he grabbed me.

"I move faster than you, Jesus Carma, lets talk."

"Talk about what Randy! You were about to sleep with Jillian. I can not believe you think I would think that was okay. I understand you were going through a hard time or something, but I was not a good way to fuck around with." I put my hands on my hips. "Randy I do not want to think about this. I do not want to think about you! Go away, I'm happy with John."

"Is that why whenever I walk by your hotel room and I hear my name from your lips all I can do is stand there." I went to hit him and he grabbed my wrist grabbing them both behind my back. "Not a good move sweetheart."

"You make me sick."

"No, I make you hot." And with that he slammed his mouth onto mine. He tasted as if he had just brushed his teeth and he smelled amazing. I kissed him back, it was all I could do. I knew this was wrong, but my mouth and my body was not listening to me.

He kissed down my neck and pulled my shirt over my head. He looked down at the typing and threw it near the garbage can. I looked over and he brought my head back with a kiss. He moved down my chest and unclipped the front clasp of my bra. Kissing the cleavage showing he peeled back the cups and took a nipple in his mouth, I brought my leg up against the wall behind me and moaned out loud.

"Lean back against the wall." I leaned my back against the cool wall and shivered as it touched my hot skin. He moved his fingers down to my Capri's and snapped the button and unzipped them. Moving his hand down he played with my inner thigh. Making slow circles I pushed closer to his hand. "Anxious are we."

He moved his hand under my panties and pushed a finger inside me. I clamped down and he moaned, "Your not really wanting me to last are you dear." He slowly released himself and settled between my thighs. Before I could mention I was still a virgin he thrust into me.

The pain was not as bad as I would think but I still gasped. "Jesus christ Carma." He moved in and out of me slowly and I moaned, it did feel good. He moved his hand to the hard ball of nerves and kissed my neck. Thrusting into me more he pressed harder onto me and I came hard shuddering against him and he wasn't long behind.

He slumped his head against me and kissed my neck slowly trying to sooth me. "I'm sorry, I should have waited longer." I pushed him off me and I quickly dressed. "Carma?"

"What the hell am I going to say to John? I mean he knows I said I was a virgin, and now what!"

"Wait, you mean you're going to see him still?"

"Why are you planning on leaving Jillian?" He was quiet and I knew I had my answer. "I don't trust you Randy, I don't think I ever will. Just leave, please."

"Listen here little girl." He had pinned me against the door. "I didn't use a condom, you become pregnant you're mine."

"Than I guess I better get busy with John soon huh." I was quiet. I knew it was the cheapest shot ever, but what else could I say. I wasn't taking birth control at the moment because I was taking antibiotics for an accident in the kitchen.

"I see you even with him, I'll kill him."

"You don't scare me Randall." I pushed him away from me. "Never have, never will." I opened the door. "Now get the fuck out Randy, now!" I slammed the door in his face and knelt on the ground screaming into my hands. I can't believe I had just done what I did. I can't believe I slept with someone other than John. And yet, it felt right when it was happening.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped up. Cracking the door open I peeked outside. "Yeah?"

"Miss. McMahon, we need to get you down to the match area. 15 minutes till show time." I nodded and rearranged my hair again and smiled. Nodding I followed her down, leaving the room and hopefully the mistake I made behind me. Maybe.

AN: Thanks BingoBaby again for the message and review J You're awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The backstage was dark from Randy's music having been hit. Jillian had been dancing around him touching his chest and I had wanted to scratch her eyes out. John was holding my hand and Randy was looking at me with murder in his eyes. Was he serious about him touching me? Would he really hurt him? I wasn't willing to take that chance.

Randy slowly walked down with Jillian hanging all over him as usual. Jillian was a dirty fighter. She pulled hair, clawed, and smacked. I wasn't like that, these punches were going to hurt, and god help me if Randy got in the match. I didn't know if John was going to hit Jillian, I doubted it. He rarely yelled at girls let alone would manhandle someone.

I looked up and smiled up at John and he kissed me lightly on my lips. His music hit and we went out. He stopped and did his little slow-mo move and I walked down the ramp smiling at him, if I was acting I was going to over do it, I wasn't the best actress let alone faker. I hopped up into the ring and flipped over the rope. John smiled and I glared at Jillian. I wanted in first but John shook his head. I glared and slid out of the ring, he moved over and kissed me.

The bell was rung and I saw Randy move and hit him quick, he was going to kill him, that was at least what I really thought. Randy swung him up and hit him but not after he got to close to Jillian and she hit herself in. Randy swung John down on his knee and slowly escaped the ring. Jillian kicked him and he came close enough he reached out and tapped me in. This was gonna be fun.

I walked torwards Jillian, she had about 5 inches on me but I was close enough. "You think being a slut will get you noticed do you Jillian, well congrats it did!" I punched her and swung her into the corner running and doing a back flip I elbowed her in the head and she pushed me hard enough back I fell onto my knees. Getting back up I turned in time to see Randy be tapped in.

I looked behind me and saw John was still on the floor. Well fuck. Randy looked at me and slid into the ring. I backed up until I was touching the corner and he was close enough to touch me. "Aww, do you need some help little girl."

I leaned back enough to look at him. "Fuck you." I whipped my arm back and hit him square in the gut. He grunted and looked down at me with a hint of a smile. Grabbing my hair he pulled me to the middle of the ring, you could hear him being boo'd, Jillian laughing, and John arguing with the reff. He than turned me to him, and kissed me. Not hitting me, hurting me, but he kissed me.

My hands fell from his arms and just lagged sorta by my side and I was so confused I did kiss back but I really hope John didn't notice. But, I do believe he did because he came and hit Randy. Randy fell back and he looked at the same time I saw John's hand snap and punch me in the face. I than lost sight and blackness followed with me thinking, damn he can punch.

I woke up with Randy, John, Maria, Mickie, and Dad above me. I screamed, well could anyone blame me. Randy grabbed John threw him back and picked me up against his chest. "Get him the fuck out of here Vince before I kill him."

My dad was red and waved his hands around, yelling something, my head hurt to much to register and John was taken outside of the door and who knows where. Dad was trying to grab me, Mickie and Maria were over on the crouch crying, and Randy wasn't letting go.

A sharp whistle went through the room, I cried out and everyone shut up, but the growling from Randy was the only noise. The paramedic glared at them all and motioned for me to sit down. I shook my head and Randy pulled me against him sitting down with me on his lap. I closed my eyes and the room stopped spinning. Thank goodness.

The paramedic got done touching me and looked at Dad and motioned for him to the corner. Dad came back rubbed his forehead and smiled at me. "Well honey you got hit pretty hard but its just a concussion." I nodded, I'd had one before. Dad kissed my forehead and left the room reaching for his cell phone already.

Maria and Mickie swarmed me and Randy glared at them both. They each squeaked, I laughed, which I soon regretted and they left. I had than realized we were in his locker room. I slowly uncurled myself from him and walked to the mirror. There was a huge red mark and it was already bruising. I'd have a nasty black eye and forehead bruise in the morning.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Yeah, well I don't think he meant too." Randy swung me around and glared at me, he was a good glarer.

"You are NOT making excuses for him Carma!"

I swung my arm from his grip and glared right back. "He wouldn't have done it if you had I don't know NOT kissed ME! What the hell was in your head Randy!"

"I wanted a kiss, I took one. End of freaking story."

"No! Not end of story!" I stood in front of the door to block his path. He picked me up and moved me in a fluid motion. "Hey now, I'm not some tiny person, heavy short person here!"

"Stop making yourself down, you're perfect the way you are."

"Randy whatever, stop this turning shit around act, tell me why you kissed me!"

"Because I fucking love you, you stubborn woman!"

Well! Didn't see that coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the fuck do you mean you love me? You barley know me!" And yet, I loved him, or I believed I did. "Randy look I know tonight there were a lot of emotions. But, I don't think saying you love me is the best idea, you just are confused and things!"

"Carma, do you think I would say something I'm not. Legend Killer. Silent and Deadly and I'm in love with you…hormonal, emotional, stubborn, and hectic you. I don't know why and I don't know how but, when I'm with you I don't get upset, and I can handle things."

"Oh yeah, like in the ring? Yeah that was really handling yourself real well Randy."

"I told you not to let him touch you, that was your own fault."

He was really blaming me for this? Seriously? "Oh yeah Randy it is all my fault, I'm so sorry I let my boyfriend touch me!"

"Ex, Carma. Ex boyfriend. He is not getting near you and vice versa."

"Why do you think you can tell me what to do Randy, I'm sorry but last time I checked I didn't follow what you said, I do what I want. Time to deal with that." I walked to the door, only to be pulled back by the end of my shirt. "Randy let go of my shirt! You're going to rip it!"

"Oh yeah because I'm so worried about ripping it." To make his point the ripped it. I covered my bra and stomach.

"What the hell Randy!"

"Stop covering yourself up. I've seen you naked."

"Quickly and with lights dimmed." I moved to get a blanket from the end of the couch and he picked me up. "God damn it I am not a freaking rag doll, everyone stop picking me up!" He pushed me down and came down on top of me.

"Now are you going to behave?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." I blew the wisp of hair from my face. "Can I get up now."

"Actually I'm kind of liking this position."

"Oh, I'm just sure you do." And with that he kissed me. A tender kiss on the lips and he slowly bit my bottom lip to open my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly and he was kissing me full on now.

"Randy we have to…Oh don't stop." He was nibbling on my neck and he was making it oh so very hard for me to wish he would stop. He moved one of his hands behind my back and unclipped my bra slowly moving his hands up to my shoulders bringing the bra off and throwing it on the floor.

He moved down to taste my skin and slowly took a nipple into his mouth while looking at me while biting it gently. It made me close my eyes and moan. He bit harder when my eyes closed so I reopened them. He smiled and moved his hand up to my Capri bottoms, unsnapping the first button, slowly the second button followed. He moved his hand down until his hand moved underneath my panties and he broke the sides of them.

Removing my pants and quickly moved down licking down my stomach and kissing me in the one place I really wanted him too. My hot core was throbbing, and when Randy moaned against my clit I lost it. "Come on baby." I came with a gasp while scoring Randy's back with my nails.

He quickly pushed himself up and thrusted into me hard and fast keeping the speed up throwing me into a hot quick aftershock and than into a full orgasm again before I could even catch my breath, he followed and slumped against me. "See, never hide yourself from me or this happens."

My hands were on his shoulder blades and I than hit him slightly. "Condom Randy! Jesus!" He looked up at me and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not on the pill. I, god damn it." I glared at him. "If I am pregnant or get some kind of disease I'm going to kill you."

He glared and slapped my hip. "I don't have diseases and I doubt you could be, aren't you to young to have a baby." God help us all. "Besides I told you not to hide, you did, and so again I must say this is your fault."

My fault, again, of course. Wait a second. "So wait it happens every time I will hide myself?" He glared and nodded. "Well Randy you're hiding me." I smiled and he smiled right back.

"I love you Carma." The L word. Aww what the hell, might as well.

"I love you too Randy." And oh did he show me he loved me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I woke up to a phone vibrating, I didn't know whose but checking mine it must have been Randy's. Looking at him next to me I smiled, getting his phone I checked it. And what I read hurt me more than I could think. "**_**As soon as you get done with your little bussiness get over here, I need some fun. Thanks for the roses, I love you too Randy." **_**The message was from Sam. His ex, Sam. I stood up with the sheet around my body and went to get water and ice.**

**Coming back with myself dressed, a bucket of ice water, and Randy sleeping like a baby I smiled slightly. How cute, I poured the water on him. He shot up with a shout and started looking around for who did it. His eyes finally settled on me and he glared at me. "Is there a reason you did that?" **

"**Check your cell phone." **

**He raised an eyebrow and checked his phone smiling. "Carma, I love you. This, this means nothing." He came closer.**

"**Exactly how many people do you love." **

"**Honey I am the Legend Killer, there is a lot of me to go around." I slapped him. **

"**GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" He came closer and I started screaming, loud, angry, and horrible screams. The door was kicked in and Hunter came in. **

"**What the hell." He looked at me and than looked at Randy. "Randy what did you do. Get out of here now." Randy turned around and moved torwards me again. "Randy get out now." Hunter grabbed him and threw him out, he hit the wall and Hunter grabbed me pushing me into the bathroom. "Stay there Carma." **

**I sat on the floor, I felt cold, hurt, embarrassed but most of all alone. I felt so alone. There was a knock on the door and I kicked my foot at it. My hair was covering my face and was crying silent sobs. "GO AWAY!" I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head on my knees. **

"**Honey, let me in." John was on the other side of the door.**

"**No John."**

"**Is this because of last night, I am so so sorry baby girl." I reached for the door and opened it and sat myself back on the floor. **

"**I forgive you for last night, stupid things happen John. I was stupid, I was an idiot. I could go on forever but I don't have the mental ability right now to do so." I grabbed the hair band off the sink next to me and put my hair up out of my face.**

"**I do love you Carma." He was sitting next to me now.**

"**John, I don't know anymore. If you love someone you don't hit them, accidental or not. And the other person wouldn't be sleeping with someone who they thought would get out of their system after one screwed up moment." I wiped the tears from my eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. I said it, I had finally said it. I didn't know what else to say, I didn't have anything else to say. All I could think of doing was laying down on his bed us holding each other watching A Walk To Remember. **

"**Come back to the hotel with me. Come watch our movie and just lay with me, nothing else. I felt like I wanted to love him, I did, and I felt great affection for him. He remembered every date we had, he remembered my favorite color, he knew my every thought, and he knew when I was upset without me having to tell him. So why couldn't I love him? **

**I felt like that was the question of the night, but grabbing his hand and him pulling me into a hug and leading me out to the open hallway made me want to be with him even more. I caught sight of Randy and I knew it wasn't going to be the last, or even close to the last time I would see or hear from him. **

**Back in the hotel room we had gotten to the part where Jamie tells Landon she has cancer and I was crying. I cried every time, it was sad and it hit close to home every time. Having your mom die of cancer was never a fun thing, cancer wasn't a fun thing. I wanted to call her and ask her right now what to do. **

"_**Mom. What do I do? What if I get pregnant, I don't know what to do. Do I give Randy another chance, let him explain? Or do I let John have another chance. I am sure he didn't mean to hit me. Oh how I really wish you were here right now. I need you more than ever before."**_

"**Honey, what are you thinking." John pushed the hair from my face. He kissed my forehead and traced the bruise I knew was on my face. It was tender but nothing I couldn't handle. "I am so sorry baby. I know you don't want to even think about it, but I do want to be with you. I don't want you to be alone anymore, I want to hold you all the time, I want to be there no matter what. And if we can make it work I want to marry you. I want to have children with you." I guess that was all I needed.**

"**I want to give it another shot John, I like you I do, I just, I'm confused but I want to be with you." I smiled and closed my eyes. I hope I was making the right decision for me, and maybe even the future.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews ****J**** But of course my fan from the beginning Bingo Baby. ****J**** You guys rockkkkk! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
